Werevertumorro
Gabriel Montiel Gutiérrez (born: ), better known online as Werevertumorro is a Mexican YouTube vlogger, gamer and sketch comedian. Alongside having one of the most subscribed and viewed YouTube channels of all time, he has received many awards and nominations for his YouTube channel and himself. As of May 2019, his channel has gained over 16.4 million subscribers, making it the 6th most subscribed YouTube channel in Mexico. He is also apart of a crew, w2m. Each of the crew members have their own channel and other social media media platforms with abundant fanbases. w2m Crew *werevertumorro *Gabo *luisitorey *El Escorpion Dorado *Fedelobo *Alexmontiel *Esto es combo *Los Chilangos *Israel Gabriel *Felix *Wereverwero *mediovlog *Christian Martial History Gabriel was born on September 23, 1989 and met his friends (the entire crew) in elementary and middle school. He discovered YouTube in 2006 when one of his high school friends, Luis (LuisitoRey), showed him it. He then created his YouTube channel in Febraury 2007, naming it after a verse from Incubus' song "Drive". His first video was a video about one of his friends making fun of some people on the street. Later in 2008, he focused to talk more about current subjects and by August 8, 2009, had 300 subscribers. He with his other friends kept doing videos; branching to the vlogging, sketching, and gaming aspect of videos. From all his friends, Gabriel was the one that stood out and the most popular one, thus being the leader of the crew. Little by little, he gained more of an audience and his videos with the crew whether on his or their channels became very famous. He also got a lot of promotional offers by Twitter as one of his werevertumorro's photos that he twitted is on the front page of Twitter. He became such a popular icon for Mexican YouTubers that he has created various of comercials with the crew in Mexico alongside being a humorous commentator for various televison events and being one of the first Hispanic YouTubers to be featured in YouTube Rewind. Catchphrases *"Hola cachorros y cachorras". *"No mames". Subscriber Milestones *Werevertumorro Hit 1 Million Subscribers On September 10, 2011. *Werevertumorro Hit 2 Million Subscribers On July 15, 2012. *Werevertumorro Hit 3 Million Subscribers On January 15, 2013. *Werevertumorro Hit 4 Million Subscribers On March 24, 2013. *Werevertumorro Hit 5 Million Subscribers On June 15, 2013. *Werevertumorro Hit 6 Million Subscribers On September 9, 2013. *Werevertumorro Hit 7 Million Subscribers On December 14, 2013. *Werevertumorro Hit 8 Million Subscribers On April 19, 2014. *Werevertumorro Hit 9 Million Subscribers On November 30, 2014. *Werevertumorro Hit 10 Million Subscribers On June 14, 2015. *Werevertumorro Hit 11 Million Subscribers On January 11, 2016. *Werevertumorro Hit 12 Million Subscribers On September 10, 2016. *Werevertumorro Hit 13 Million Subscribers On March 21, 2017. *Werevertumorro Hit 14 Million Subscribers On October 4, 2017. *Werevertumorro Hit 15 Million Subscribers On February 12, 2018. Video View Milestones * Werevertumorro Hit 1 Billion Video Views On November 4, 2013. * Werevertumorro Hit 2 Billion Video Views On June 9, 2017. Trivia *He is a former professional football player, playing for a Mexican team once in 2014, the game ending in a 1-1 tie. Before then he played unprofessionally, starting in 2007, gaining some success. es:Werevertumorro This page was created by HanselElGatoon April 14, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Mexican YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views